


Conforming To Society's Standards

by A_Capricious_Writer, LoveMahRainyDays, Musical_Poptart



Series: Conforming! 'Verse [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Bionic Humans, Bullying, Fights Against Injustice, Fist Fights, Friend Zoning, Gay Bashing, Gen, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Incest, Lockers Are Multi-Functional, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Maternal Instinct, Meet the Family, Peaceful Break Up, Smart Conversations, Society's Standards, awkward moments, paternal instinct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Capricious_Writer/pseuds/A_Capricious_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMahRainyDays/pseuds/LoveMahRainyDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Poptart/pseuds/Musical_Poptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase always knew that he was different. Well, even more so than his siblings- Adam and Bree. But if you had asked him two months ago if he thought there would be another catastrophe like the Great Depression, well.. you might be surprised by his answer. (It was NO.)</p><p>His whole life changed when he found a girl shoved in a locker. Why the claustrophobic girl was in a locker, he didn't know, but his life and the whole Team dynamic changed because of that girl.<br/>And bcause of her family.</p><p>So, another catastrophe?<br/>Well, he'd be thinking of the wrong context.<br/>..He'd never thought that he would get a crush on his brother. It hadn't even crossed his mind. Adam..<br/><em>Cripes sakes, now how is he going to fit in, and conform to society's standards?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Long-ass disclaimer in **THREE..**
> 
> **TWO..**
> 
> **ONE..**
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER!!!:**  
>  Okay, so.  
> This story is loosely based on the TV series - _Lab Rats_ \- from DisneyXD. We are just taking the basic concepts, and character behaviors- and their looks.
> 
> In no way am I or my co-author (LoveMahRainyDays) affiliated with any of the people who work for this show, nor do we know anybody who works for DisneyXD. We also don't make any money from writing this.
> 
> So, please don't send/link/share this with anybody mentioned within this story. It is purely fictional. Any original characters are created solely from our minds- and any likening to real life personas is purely coincidental.
> 
> We own the plotline, and the original characters. _That's it._ The other characters are not ours- they're the property of the creative geniuses over at DisneyXD's headquarters.  
>     
> *Takes a huge, deep breath.*
> 
>  
> 
> _OH GODD, remind me again why I do disclaimers?_
> 
>  
> 
> Okay..  
> So, now that all of _that's_ settled..
> 
> Enjoy the story!!! XO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their highschool career.. and how it all began in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by **Musical_Poptart**.

Donald Davenport pulled the car up to the curb, next to the school's 'Pick Up/Drop Off' sign- which had seemingly been attacked by gum a few days previously; now ABC gum was making a box around the words.

He put the car in park, and turned around in the driver's seat- looking back at the three kids that were smushed in the space. Two boys and a girl- the girl stuck in the center. The smaller boy, Chase (who was sitting to the left of the girl), was clutching onto his backpack for dear life and looking like he might explode at any second. The other boy was sitting to the right of the girl, and kept elbowing her everytime his thumb war against himself got out of hand. The girl, Bree, had been twisting her hair around her finger absently until they had finally pulled up to the school.

"How is everybody? Doing okay? Excited for your first day of public school?" Donald said, knowing what the answers would be- but guessing that it might be theraputic if the kids got to say how they felt about their situation.

"I'm nervous." Bree said softly, looking up at her dad. Well, technically- her uncle that was pretty much her dad. Her _real_ dad was practically nonexistent until about a year and a half ago. So, Donald Davenport was her father on the basis that he actually cared about her.

Chase spoke up from beside her. "I feel nauseated. And hysterically skittish. I have this dire need to learn, yet I feel as though if I get out of this car- something unnerving will occur and I will no longer want to learn things." He looked out of the window at the school, longingly filling his grey-hazel eyes.

Donald cleared his throat. "Okay.." He looked over at the dark haired boy, who was still occupied by his thumbs. "Adam?"

Adam sighed- reluctantly stopping his thumb war, mid-battle. "Uh, I feel. Happy? Because I get to go to school?"

Mr. Davenport sighed outwardly. That's it? "Alright, and what do we _not_ do when we're at school?" Mr. Davenport asked the group.

"Use our bionics." they said in unison.

"Okay, good." Mr. Davenport assumed it was second nature for them to speak in monotone when they've been asked a question a million and two times. "Any questions?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, why does Leo get to sit in the front seat? I'm bigger, so I should sit in the front."

Leo, having heard his name being used in a sentence, took his earbuds out for ten seconds and listened to something other than Beyonce. "What?" Leo said, looking confused as he caught the last two words of Adam's speech.

Adam rolled his chocolatey-brown eyes, and asked his question again.

Leo huffed. "It's 'cause I'm Big D's favorite stepson, that's why." He grabbed his backpack and hopped out of the car.

"You're my _only_ stepson!" Mr. Davenport called after Leo, after rolling the window down.

The teens in the backseat snickered as Mr. Davenport rolled up the window, recieving dirty looks from a lady that was dropping off her son.

He turned around and looked at them again. "Hey, you guys should probably follow him- so you can get your schedules and stuff."

He was hit with a barrage of exclamations, like:  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Good idea."  
"And I thought _Chase_ was the smart one!"

But none of them moved a muscle.

"Oh, you mean _now?_ " Chase asked, eyebrow raised. Even for being the smartest person in the world, he still has his dull moments.

"Yes, I mean now!"

Now _that_ got them moving.


	2. Scheduled For A Date With Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase meets somebody.  
> Well, more or less saved somebody who was stuffed in a locker for god knows how long- and nobody let them out.  
> So yeah, he met somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by **LoveMahRainyDays**!

The three bionic siblings followed their brother close in step, looking around at the school in awe as teens took textbooks out of their lockers and made their way to their first hour classes. Leo, however, had the _wonderful_ job of showing the new kids around school- and helping them get to their first hour. After that- they'd be society's problem.  
  
Well, atleast that's what Principal Perry said when she was talking about school hours.  
  
Leo led Adam, Bree, and Chase towards the counseling office- so they could get their class schedules and their locker number assignments.  
  
Adam and Bree's happened to be near the Principal's office, (and Bree's was actually only a couple down from Leo's), while Chase's locker was down the hallway near the gymnasium and the locker rooms.  
  
As Chase was about to head back to his group, he heard a noise coming from one of the lockers. It sounded like.. knocking?  
  
Yes, knocking. Somebody was stuck in their locker, and they were knocking- hoping someone would hear them and help them out.  
  
Chase followed the sound of the knocking. Just 'cause he couldn't use bionics at school didn't mean he couldn't help whoever was trapped inside that locker.  
  
He traced the noises down to locker number 387. _'Huh.'_ Chase thought, _'That's only six down from mine.. I wonder why I didn't hear it before?'_  
  
He stepped infront of the locker and said, "Hello?"  
  
A female voice replied, "Oh, thank god! Somebody _heard_ that?! Help, please!" The girl in the locker breathed in shakily. "Combination's 20-36-12. Please hurry! I can't feel my toes!"  
  
Chase nodded, even though he knew the girl probably couldn't see him through the slats in the locker door. You had to be pretty short to fit in one of those lockers..  
An involuntary shudder ran through Chase at the thought of Adam trying to shove him into one of those lockers. Chase may be smaller in height than Adam, but he was still growing.  
  
Chase turned the lock to the '12' and swung the locker open. The blue-eyed girl inside of the locker looked sick.  
  
"Hey.. are you alright?" Chase asked, extending a hand to help her out of the locker. The girl started brushing herself off, and then leaned up against the lockers. "My name's Chase. And you are..?"  
  
"Tavora Auden." The girl said, sticking her hand out for Chase to shake. "Thank you for saving me from the locker, Chase. I, uh." She looked for something that was not extraordinarily stupid sounding. "I have claustrophobia."  
  
Chase raised his eyebrow. "So then why were you in the locker?"  
  
"Trent." Tavora said, as if the name was a perfectly viable reason to be stuffed into a locker when you're claustrophobic.  
  
"Uh, okay." Chase shrugged, freezing as he heard a voice behind him saying, "So, Chasie- Are you gonna introduce us, or?"  
  
Fuck. It was Adam. And apparently, he's not alone.  
  
Chase sighed, and turned around to meet Adam face-to-shoulder. "Adam," Chase said, "Tavora, this is my brother Adam."  
  
Chase saw Bree and Leo turning the corner. "Oh, the girl is Bree, my older sister- and the guy is Leo, my stepbrother."  
  
Tavora nodded, a broad smile on her face as she stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hi, Bree! Hi, Adam! I'm Tavora Auden, and since I'm assuming nobody has officially welcomed you to the school yet- I wanted to say welcome!" She said, kindly. "If you have any questions- feel free to ask them. I'm kind of a know-it-all, so." She shrugged.  
  
Bree put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "Hmm.. wonder who _else_ that sounds like?" she suggested.  
  
"Um, my mom?" Tavora said, somewhat confused.  
  
Everybody laughed. "I was talking about Chase." Bree had said once everybody had calmed down. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh.. That makes alot more sense."  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang- causing Tavora's arms to jerk up to protect her ears from the loud bell. Chase, on the other hand, had fallen towards the lockers and hit his funnybone on a nearby trashcan and cried out in pain.  
  
His super hearing wasn't ready for a sound like that- right near his head.  
  
He got up from the floor with as much dignity as he could muster, and looked to Tavora or Leo for guidance as to what hour it was now.  
  
"It's second hour, now." Tavora said softly.  
  
 _'That's kind of her.'_ Chase thought, _'My ears are still ringing.'_  
  
He gave her a grin, and responded with, "I have Latin."  
  
She smiled. "Me too! Just follow me, and I'll take you there!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
So, together, he and Tavora- an aquaintance of his- traveled on to Latin class, where they learned to sing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ in Latin.  
  
He couldn't wait to tell Mr. Davenport how his day went.


	3. The Dustiest Place On Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by **Musical_Poptart**.

The bionic teens went through the first few hours of school without drawing much attention to themselves. Tavora was nice enough to let Chase tag along with her during the day, and Leo was still on Adam duty; Bree had found somebody to latch onto.

But now it was lunchtime- and the teens met at an empty table with their lunch trays full of the disgusting gunk that the school's cafeteria called 'food'. Tavora sat down on her seat gingerly, as if the chair was about to collapse.. it probably was. Most of the things in the school were falling apart, or broken and then fixed with duct tape.  
  
Bree sat to the right of Tavora (Chase to Bree's right), and about two minutes later- Leo and Adam arrived. They'd just come from the lunch line, and Leo looked as if he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"What's up, Leo?" Tavora asked, as she ripped open a pack of fruit snacks, putting the wrapper on top of the sandwich that the school provided.. There was _no way_ that she was touching the sandwich- the cheese smelled like feet.  
  
"Trent." Leo said hurriedly, plopping down in the seat next to Adam- who was next to Tavora. "Trent's on his way here, and he's _majorly pissed._ "  
  
 _"Shit!"_ Tavora exclaimed loudly. She looked around, and blushed when she saw that her sudden outburst had drawn some attention to their table. "Why?"  
  
"He's not doing too well in most of his classes. He was warned that if he didn't keep his grades above failing he'd get kicked off the football team." Leo sucked in a breath. "He's failing three core classes."  
  
Chase snorted into his lunch tray, earning strange looks from everyone. "How do you _fail_ at _school?"_ He asked.  
  
Bree rolled her eyes. "See? This is _exactly_ what I was talking about earlier." She gestured wildly at Chase with her hand, "He's a smart-alek!"

Adam nodded in agreement, as he tore open his sandwich.

"Well, _somebody_ has to be. And I don't see _you_ volunteering, Bree." Chase snarked.

Bree glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Well, uh. As fun as this awkward silence has been- I need to head off to the Library and, uh." Tavora paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts, "Update something?"

Chase's eyes widened. "This school has a library?"

"Yeah." Tavora said, while collecting her leftover scraps of lunch on her tray and carrying it over to the garbage can. She returned over to the table a minute later. "I could show it to you, if you'd like."

Chase's eyes brightened, and he nodded.

"Well- come on, then. We only have fourteen minutes until fifth hour."

/x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x\

The trip to the library was pretty uneventful. Tavora informed Chase before entering: "I didn't think you were serious, earlier. Most people just come in here to cut class, hide, or sleep."  
  
Chase gave her a strange look. "Why would they want to do that?"  
  
"Trent, mostly. He's such a dick." She pulled a face. "It's kinda dusty, so. Be forewarned."  
  
Tavora pulled open the big, oak double-doors to reveal the rows of books. Chase gave an audible gasp as he took in the sight of the thousands of books before him.  
  
Tavora walked in, so Chase followed her- in a trance.  
  
As Chase distracted himself with the non-fiction section, Tavora headed towards the computers, and booted one up. She logged it on, and went to the website she needed, after assuring herself that- yes, it was in InPrivate Browsing. That way, nothing could be traced back to the computer.  
  
Tavora logged onto the website, entering in her username and password. She didn't really know why she needed to log on and do the passwords and stuff; she was the only other person besides her mom and her doctor who knew about her.  
  
She typed in a quick log about her day, and how she was doing, and then sent it off to be reviewed by her doctor.  
  
Then she logged off, and signed out of everything- and made sure to retrieve Chase, who was buried nose deep in a book about World War I.  
  
"'C'mon, Chase- Fifth hour." Tavora said, startling the brown-haired teen.  
  
Chase sighed, and followed her- after putting the book back onto the shelf. He decided that if anything, he was _totally_ coming back to finish that book.


	4. Subject T-41098

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we learn about Tavora..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by **LoveMahRainyDays**.

The school day dragged by slowly. Too slowly.

By the time Tavora had dropped Chase off at his seventh hour (Language Arts 11), and had headed off to AP Chemistry- the bell was about to ring. She had just made it to her lab station before the bell had rung. She was glad that she had made it to class within the one minute fourty-two second that she had remaining in her passing time.

The whole hour was full of things she already knew, and the experiments were _way_ too easy. She finished her experiment about fifteen minutes before everybody else.

 _'Seriously, is there an AP- AP Chemistry?'_ Tavora thought, out of sheer boredom. _'I wish there was.'_

Tavora cleaned up her lab station, and sat at her counter, drawing in a notebook haphazardly. Later, the afternoon announcements came on, and Principal Perry's voice interrupted her drawing mojo. Tavora tuned them out, only to tune them back in when she heard her name.

".. and will Tavora Auden come down to the office? You've got a phone call." Principal Perry said, annoyed. "Anywhoo, The Manga Club will be meeting after school in the Art classroom.."

Tavora sighed, and packed up her belongings- and headed to the office.

 

/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\

When Tavora arrived at the office she was met by an angry administrative official holding the phone out to her. "Principal Perry, I-" she started to explain that she had no clue about the phone call.

"Save it, twig. Line seven." The principal said, turning and walking back into her office.

Tavora pushed the seven button and said, "Hello?"

"Subject T-41098. How is everything, _really?_ " It was her doctor. Oh, shit. Tavora's stomach dropped through the floor, and her heart stopped beating in her chest. "I have a feeling that you lied to me on your form, today. And you know how I feel about lying."

Tavora swallowed the knot that was forming in her chest. "Um, there were some new kds that came. And I got shoved in my locker _again._ I didn't think it was importa-"

"Of course you didn't think it was important!" her doctor fumed. "What were their names?"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase." Tavora said. "Their last name's Davenport.. they're siblings. Chase got me out of the locker."

"I wouldn't care if he'd saved your life! And do you know why?"

"No?"

"Because they're like you!" the man roared. "They're bionic!"

Tavora let that soak in for a moment. "Oh. Well that explains Chase's reaction to the bell, and how Bree is always early for class, and how Adam put a dent in his locker with his head."

The man on the phone sighed. "Whatever, T-41098. Just- show up at the office as scheduled, yes?"

"Yup."

"Good."

Tavora hung up the phone and glanced over at the clock. There was only two minutes left of school.. She'd be better off just going to her locker, seeing as though she had brought her things with her.

As expected, the bell rang and students flooded the hallways- just as Tavora had made it to her locker and input the combination. She put her AP Chemistry things back on the shelf, and started packing up her backpack. After all, she had to catch the bus.

She had homework for Latin (translate your favorite song- no Google Translate!), Calculus (pages 232-233, 2-36 EVENS), and for Language Arts, (I AM Poem). She shoved all of the stuff into her bag hurriedly, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Tavora walked with everyone else towards the buses, hopping onto bus 29. It drove her close enough to where she needed to be, and the bus drivers didn't really care- as long as she looked like she knew what she was doing, and didn't do drugs or something.

From where the bus dropped her off, Tavora had to walk another two blocks to get to the office.

She stood on the porch of the office, fist raised and ready to knock. But before she could even knock- a tall, garish, bald man swung open the door.

"T-41098. Come in." He said, stepping back and allowing her access to the small building.

She stepped in, and stood by the side in the teeny foyer where she knew she was going to get weighed and measured for growth spurts.

It's been a routine for her, since she was a baby. When Tavora was born, she had contracted an illness that was unknown by the doctors. (They assumed it was a mutated form of the Red Fever, because of its results.) It had left her completely blind, and mostly deaf.

And because she was premature, her vocal chords were also undeveloped. She was unable to talk, or make sounds.

Doctors said that the odds of her survival were 1 in 3,000.

With the odds looming over her young, defenceless daughter- Darleen (Tavora's mother) took her to a 'special surgeon' to save her.

He gave her a medicine that mixed in with her food. "Check in with me in two months." he told Darleen. And when baby Tavora had returned, the results had been miraculous.

Compared to the bummer of 0% visibility, Tavora could now see 83% without any other eye issues, like Astigmatism. Before she hd a hearing disability, now it was virtually gone.

The medication had gone so far as to start developing her vocal chords.

The doctor sent Tavora and her mother away with the order of "Two months, okay?"

Two months passed by, and by that time- Tavora had uttered her first word, ("Mom") and was able to see and hear perfectly. The doctor prescribed a medication for Tavora, to keep her healthy and from "undeveloping"- as he put it.

Tavora doesn't have to see him until she runs out of medication. And she doesn't want to see him again.

She hates Dr. Krane.


	5. Mission No. 19 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavora recieves some unexpected company on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by **Musical_Poptart**.

After Tavora visited 'Doctor' Krane for her checkup for her bionics, she made her way to her apartment where she lived with her mom. She knew that she had lots of homework to do, and she wanted to get it done so she could crash and sleep. Maybe watch reruns of _Saved By The Bell_ with her mom, because that's what normal daughters do.

But when Tavora got home, she didn't get to finish up her homework (much less start on it.) She couldn't crash and sleep. No, she heard a beeping noise in her head- signaling her to go back to Krane's headquarters and help with a mission.

 _'Damn.'_ Tavora thought exasperatedly, _'When am I ever going to get a fucking break?'_

Tavora headed out of the apartment complex and towards Krane's office. It was getting dark outside. Tavora smiled. Atleast she didn't have to walk.

She turned on her Stealth App and jumped up onto the top of the roof next to her apartment building. On a good day, she could jump twenty two feet high, and twenty eight feet across. Tavora decided that to better avoid being seen, she'd stick to rooftop hopping instead of street hopping.  
  
She landed on the headquarter's rooftop, only two minutes after she started her trek. Tavora found the ladder for rooftop access on the side of the building, and gripped it tightly before she slid down it like she's done dozens of times.  
  
Before she walked up the sidewalk, she stopped at the bottom of the ladder and said softly, "Stealth App, disengage." She then proceeded up the sidewalk to the stone slab of a porch, and knocked on the front door.  
  
Krane opened the door, and looked at her. "T-40198, reporting- sir." Tavora said, as expected.  
  
Krane sighed. "Good. I thought for a moment that you were an old business colleague of mine, in a mask he designed." He opened the door wider and allowed Tavora to walk into the building.  
  
"Go on down, and get ready." Krane said. "I'll brief you in a minute."  
  
Tavora, also known as T-40198, nodded in response and did as she was told- heading down to the basement level of the ranch building. The basement was where all of Krane's bionic technology was, and where he invented and stored all of it. The first floor was primarily for show, and 'work'.  
  
Tavora headed down the basement stairs, only to be met with another door at the bottom of them. She stood infront of the door and eyed the keypad and retinal scanner warily. She'd used the keypad a couple of times, but the retinal scanner was new. She typed in her access code and allowed the machine to scan her eye.  
  
The door infront of her unlocked with a click, and she pulled it open.  
  
Now she was in Krane's lab.  
  
Tavora knew that most of the things in Krane's lab were not Krane's inventions, seeing as though Krane spoke alot about _'business partners'_ , and _'betrayal'_.  
  
Tavora wondered what her mission was going to be, this time. Last time it was breaking into a lab and stealing a whole arsenal's worth of chemicals.  
  
Well, whatever it was, it better be important enough to have skipped doing homework.  
  
Tavora was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of clunky footsteps on the steps, and the sound of the keypad and scanner. She looked up to see Krane swing the door open and walk into the lab. He leaned up against the counter.  
  
"T-40198," Krane stated sharply, "Your mission is very simple. You are to break into this address undetected, and steal the blueprints for bionic capsules. At no time are you to be detected, or you will be terminated."  
  
 _'Terminated?'_ Tavora thought, _'Well, that's new..'_  
  
Krane's voice cut into her thoughts again. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Tavora nodded. "Crystal."  
  
"Good." He held out a piece of paper with an address written on it in Krane's familiar chicken scrawl. Tavora took the paper and left the lab, left the building.  
  
Outside, the moon was high in the sky.


	6. Mission No. 19 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavora recieves some unexpected company on her mission. (PART TWO!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by **Musical_Poptart**.

Tavora made it to the address on the slip of paper within four minutes, using her 'Stealth App' to jump most of the distance.

When she neared the house, she mumbled "Stealth App, disengage." She used her sharp eyesight to see if there were any cameras around this side of the house. There was one near the front door, and there was apparently a security system inside.

Tavora muttered, "Frequency Manipulation App, engage." She concentrated hard on the security camera, and walked forward- while willing herself to be wiped from the image the camera lens was picking up.

She tried to open the front door. _Locked._

She did a mental facepalm. _'Of course it would be locked, stupid.'_ Tavora thought, ridiculing herself. _'We'll just do this the old fashioned way.'_

Tavora reached into the pocket of her black and blue mission suit and grabbed out a lock pick. She hadn't used it in quite a long time, but surely people wouldn't be up at..

Tavora checked her watch. It was one twenty-seven AM, ad she wasn't even halfway done with the mission yet. She fiddled with the lock some more, and she heard a click.

 _'Bingo.'_  
She was about to swing open the door and head inside, but thought better of it- deciding to use her bionics again, in case she were to encounter somebody.

It was highly unlikely, but she was worried. Krane had never sent her to steal from some.. family. Well, judging from the car parked in the driveway.

Still, just to be on the safe side- Tavora whispered, "Stealth App, engage. Chameleon Mode."

When she looked down at her arms and legs, they were no longer visible. She knew that her face and hair weren't either, but it was still cool to see your limbs disappear before your eyes. Of course, she's tried the Chameleon Mode in regular clothes, but she's found that only her mission suit's fabric goes completely invisible with her. It freaks people out when they see a headless person reading a book.

Once she had decided that she was read to go in, Tavora opened the door of the house and slid in the small opening. She closed it as softly as possible, it barely making a noise as it closed.

Tavora closed her eyes, and let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She started tiptoeing towards a stairwell, only to freeze in place as she heard noises coming up the steps. She leaned up against the nearest wall, and tried to stop her trembling.

"Stupid guy, taking over my dreams too." a voice muttered as it neared her, coming up the stairs.

 _'Wait a minute.. I know that voice.'_ Tavora thought. _'It sounds like..'_

The person stopped in the kitchen, and looked around the room. The light caught on his face. _'Chase..?'_ Tavora thought, bewilderedly. _'Oh, fuck.'_

He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and leaned against the counter. _'Heat Signature App, activate.'_ Chase thought.

As he searched the room, everything seemed normal- until he reached the wall hear the steps, that led to the lab. Chase made a ball with his force field, and threw it at the human-shaped heat signature, hoping to knock the intruder unconcious.

Instead, Tavora caught it and whipped it back at him- and in doing so losing her concentration on her Chameleon Mode.

Tavora became visible to Chase.

 _"Tavora?"_ Chase asked, not believing what he saw. "What the fuck?"

Tavora winced. "Um.. Surprise?"

"Uh, yeah- that's quite a fucking surprise. Come upstairs to get a goddamn water and I find what? Somebody trying to.." Chase waved his arms around.

Tavora's eyes widened. "No!" She shook her head rapidly. "No, Chase, I wasn't here to take anything.. well, not really."

Chase raised an eyebrow, and Tavora took this as a signal to continue talking.

"I was sent here, by my Maker. He told me to break in here and get blueprints.. For a capsule? He told me that if someone caught me, I'd be terminated." Tavora's eyes welled with tears. "Well, look who gets terminated, now!"

Chase's eyes flashed with sympathy. "Look, I- Just, follow me.. Okay?" Chase said, warily. "Don't touch anything." Tavora nodded in acknowledgment.

Chase headed up the other set of stairs, and Tavora followed him- trudging along. He stopped infront of a door, and rapped on it with his knuckles.

"Mr. Davenport?" he called.

The two bionic teens heard stirring from behind the door.

Chase knocked on the door again. "Mr. Davenport? There's something you should see. It's urgent."

A couple seconds later, the door opened to reveal Donald Davenport- tech wiz extrordinaire.

Tavora's eyes widened. Chase pointed at Tavora and said, "She's bionic."


	7. A Pinkie Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavora cracks under the pressure of interrogation, and talks about magical medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by **LoveMahRainyDays**.

_"She's bionic."_ Chase informs Mr. Davenport, pointing towards Tavora over his shoulder.

Mr. Davenport's eyes widen. " _What?!_ " he said, in disbelief.

"I said, 'She's b-" Chase started.

"I know what you said!" Mr. Davenport snapped. He looked over at Tavora. "I meant, how could she be? I took every piece of equipment with me when I left Douglas- taking you three."

Tavora looked down at the ground, sheepishly. "A magic medicine." she said.

Chase oggled at her. "What 'magic medicine'?"

Tavora looked back up at Chase, meeting his eye. "Well, I was born premature. My vocal chords weren't developed yet, neither were my lungs. I got this sickness, something like a mutated Red Fever. It left me Blind and mostly deaf. A doctor at the hospital recommended this guy - Victor Krane - said he could 'work miracles'." She stopped for a moment, to think. "Since I was probably going to die, my mom decided to give it a shot and take me to see this guy. He gave her this med to put in my food. It started working immediately."

"..And your mom never thought to ask what those meds would actually do?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Tavora shook her head. No.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Great."

Chase looked over at Mr. Davenport and said, "One more thing, Mr. Davenport. She, uh. She came here for blueprints for a capsule."

"It was a _mission_! I don't know why he needs them, but Krane needs them- okay? And I don't wanna be terminated!" Tavora exclaimed, all in a rush.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mr. Davenport said, hands held up in the 'keep calm' gesture. "Nobody is getting terminated, alright?" He locked eyes with Chase over Tavora's shoulder.

"Okay." Tavora said, voice small.

"Now, Chase. You have school tomorrow. Go to bed." Mr. Davenport said sternly.

Chase groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. G'night Mr. Davenport, Tavora." He headed off down the stairs and towards the other staircase to the basement.

Tavora turned her attention back to Mr. Davenport. "Tavora, I don't have an issue with you staying here for the night. Just- promise me you won't go looking for the blueprints. They aren't here, anyways. They're locked away." He said, finishing with a yawn.

Tavora held up her pinkie.

Mr. Davenport's face contorted with confusion. "What am I-?"

Tavora rolled her eyes and hooked their pinkies together. "I promise." she said.

"Oh. A pinkie promise."

Tavora smiled, and Mr. Davenport couldn't help but smile back. Even if she did try to steal from him, she was most likely a good kid. If she was able to get along with _Chase_ , then she's gotta be a good kid.

____________

Mr. Davenport had just hunted all over the house for some blankets for Tavora to use, as she was staying on the couch.  
Mr. Davenport headed towards the staircase that led upstairs, but he felt like he had forgotten to do something. _Oh, right._

He turned around and softly said, "Goodnight, Tavora."

Her reply, which could barely be heard over the mounds and mounds of blankets was: "Goodnight, Mr. Davenport. And thank you. For everything."

Mr. Davenport smiled, and said, "No problem. Now sleep."

He turned and stepped up the staircase, and slid into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Tavora, on the other hand, snuggled further into the heap of blankets that covered her thin body. She squeezed her eyes closed, and listened to the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen- allowing it to lull her to a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. I Walk Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sometimes I hate what I do to my OC's. But it had to be done.
> 
> So.  
> Krane's a major BIATCH to Tavora.  
> (Sort of a filler chapter, but angsty, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by **LoveMahRainyDays**.

Tavora woke up to the sound of argumentative whispers in the kitchen. The sound of moving fabric told her that grandiose hand gestures were being used. She sighed, and snuggled back into her warm cocoon of blankets.

As the whisper-shouting grew nearer, Tavora could finally make out what was being said.

"Well, I don't know what she's doing here!" a female voice whispered hastily.

A male voice replied, "Shouldn't we wake her up for school?"

"No, Adam. Let her sleep. She looks.. Peaceful."

"But Bree, She's gonna be late!" The aforementioned Adam replied.

"Well, sometimes people need extra sleep, Adam." Bree whispered, "Now let's go."

A moment later, the front door shut behind the two bionic teens- leaving Tavora alone to drown in her thoughts. She ran her hand through her hair absently as she thought about her situation.

Trust her to get herself into this big of a predicament.

See, the thing was- she was more afraid of losing her new friends than Krane. She had known The Davenport siblings for about two weeks now, and they had already become pretty close friends.

Tavora was _that_ girl, the one that never really had many _close_ friends. And she was so glad that she had finally found some people that she could connect with- on more than one level.

A familiar beeping noise in her mind told her that she needed to get to Krane's.

But she didn't want to go. She was _scared_ to go. If she went, she would die.

The beeping noise signaled again, more urgently this time. Tavora sighed, and stood up from the couch- folding the blankets neatly and piling them on the kitchen table. She slid on her shoes and opened the front door.

"Goodbye, world." She said, with a whimper. She closed the door behind her, and roof-hopped to Krane's.

_________________

Tavora made it to Krane's within minutes. She walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch, and raised her hand up to knock. But before she could, the door opened and she was roughly pulled inside by her wrist.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tavora exclaimed, as she was yanked down to the lab by her arm.

Krane threw her across the lab, flying straight into the counter. "I told you not to get caught, and _what did you do?!_ " Krane shouted at her, as she struggled to stand back up. "You're sighted, by the insufferable Chase Davenport himself!"

Tavora had finally made it to her feet, but was backhanded so hard that she fell back down again.

"'s'not my fault." Tavora gasped out, holding her burning cheek as Krane yelled at her.

" _Not your fault?_ " Krane glared at her. "Not your _fault_?"

"Yes, sir." Tavora nodded, seriously. "He had a Heat Signature App. I'm kind of lucky."  
  
" _Lucky?_ You ruined the mission!"  
  
"No, lucky that he knew who I was. He could've killed me. People don't give him enough credit."  
  
"So the blueprints?" Krane asked.  
  
"..Are not there." Tavora replied confidently.  
  
Krane had a malicious glint to his eye as he snarled, "Then you are of no use to me. Leave this place now, and don't ever return. You have failed me."  
  
His words sent a sharp pain shooting through Tavora's chest, as Krane turned and stormed out of the lab. She hadn't ever failed at anything before. What did this mean?  
  
What should she do?  
  
She decided that she would head home, and sleep on it. Even though she had just slept a solid six hours, and the Davenport's couch was comfy enough- she needed to get into the germ-free sanctuary that was her capsule and get a good rest.


	9. Roll Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavora goes to the Davenport household to apologise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by **Musical_Poptart**.

Sunlight filtered through the open curtains in Tavora's room, and magnified themselves tenfold in the unbreakable glass of her capsule.

It was growing unbearably hot in her capsule- normally she'd have the curtains closed to keep the sun from heating up her capsule so much. But what with the downpour of emotional shit that had rained so heavily on her last night- she had just come home, and cried herself to sleep.

Tavora cracked open an eye, and attempted to get used to the bright light that just _had_ to sneak in everywhere.

Her internal alarm said that it was about eleven in the morning. And it was Saturday.

Tavora sighed, and pushed her capsule door open- stepping out lightly and heading over to her dresser to get some _actual_ clothes on.

When she had come home last night.. after. After _Krane_ , she hadn't even bothered to change out of her mission suit. She just went to bed, with tear-stained cheeks.

Tavora pulled on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a turquoise shirt, which went well enough with her long chestnut colored hair. She threw on some mismatching socks, and her most comfortable pair of hightops.

She brushed out her hair. _'Who knew that your hair can get tangled when you sleep standing up?_ Tavora thought. _'Oh, wait. I did.'_

Tavora swiped on some eyeliner, and a quick coat of waterproof mascara. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror.

"Nice." She said aloud.

She headed to the doorway, and made her way towards the Davenport's home.

_____________________

Tavora stood awkwardly on the Davenport's porch for atleast two minutes before she had finally summed up enough courage to knock on the door. When she finally did knock, the door swung open a second later to reveal Bree, looking prettier than a picture.

"Tavora?" Bree asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I, um. I need to talk to your dad." Tavora replied, her voice shaky. "It's really important."

Bree searched her face for a moment, as if she would show any signs of what she needed to talk to her father about- but there were none. Tavora had learned very early in her life how to have and keep a poker face in intense situations. Bree cleared her throat. "Okay."

She opened the door wider, allowing Tavora to slip through- before shutting it quicker than spit.

Bree looked at Tavora before speaking again. "Davenport's at a conference right now, but he should be back soon. You can just hang out here if it's super urgent. I was just about to start a movie.." Bree's voice trailed off.

"Um, I guess I can stay for a while." Tavora said.

Bree's face broke into a genuine grin. "Great!" she said, "I'll go start the popcorn- go ahead and pick out a movie." She waved her hand at the DVD display case, before heading off towards the kitchen.

Tavora's eyes flicked rapidly between the shelves of DVD's. There had to be hundreds of them! She was debating beween _AVATAR_ (with the blue people) and _Grown Ups_ when the scent of popcorn filled her nose.

She turned around to see Bree holdng a _huge_ bowl of popcorn in her lap, sitting on the couch criss-cross applesauce. Tavora held up both of the movies. "Which one?" she asked.

Bree made a face as she thought, and said, "Grown Ups! It's funny, and it's not too long."  
Tavora nodded, and put the DVD in the player. The movie started up, and she settled on the couch near Bree so she could sneak some of her popcorn every so often.

And when Mr. Davenport had arrived neither of them noticed, because they had both fallen asleep with their hands laced together- Bree's head resting on Tavora's shoulder, and the end credits rolling across the screen.

Mr. Davenport smiled softly at the sight before him, before he turned off the DVD player and took the bowl- that now only contained popcorn kernels- to the sink.

He placed a blanket over the girls' shoulders, and headed down to the lab to work on a new invention.


	10. Take Me To Your Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by **LoveMahRainyDays**.

Bree woke up with a small crick in her neck and a slightly sweaty hand. She heard light breathing coming from the person next to her- whose shoulder she had slept with her head on. Whose hand she was still holding.

Bree wiped her hand on her jeans and looked over at the sleeping person's face curiously. _'..Tavora?'_ Bree thought, both out of shock and caution. After all, Tavora _had_ seemed a little upset when she had arrived at the house earlier.

 _'When did we end up holding hands?'_ Bree thought, _'Where did we get this blanket from?'_

Yet for all of the thoughts that were flying around Bree's head at four-hundred miles per hour, not one expressed that she wanted to move from Tavora's side.

Tavora was like- a nice, warm, cuddly furnace.

Bree snuggled deeper into her side, closed her eyes, and fell asleep again.  
  
________________  
  
Tavora awoke to the sound of footsteps on the staircase coming up from the lab. She blinked open her eyes, and looked over at the person who she was cuddling with.  
  
 _'..Bree?'_ Tavora thought, and then mentally shrugged. It wasn't as if she hadn't _ever_ snuggled with Bree before.. _right?_  
  
Footsteps made their way through the kitchen, and approached the blanket-covered pair on the couch. "Tavora?" a voice said, breaking the cozy silence. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
Tavora carefully looked up to see Chase standing at the end of the couch- wary of moving too much in fear of jostling Bree awake.  
  
"I, uh. I need to talk to Mr. Davenport." Tavora replied, her voice rough from sleep. "It's really important."  
  
"Oh. Well, he's still in the lab." Chase said softly. "In between projects."  
  
"Okay." Tavora responded.  
She reached her left arm up and scritched the tip of her nose, as her right was wrapped around Bree- holding her close. She looked back up at Chase- who was still standing at the end of the couch- and said, "So..?"  
  
"So, I would go and talk to him _now_ \- before he gets wrapped up in something else like he usually does." Chase replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks." Tavora said earnestly. She carefully uncurled herself from Bree's side, and slid out from under the blanket.  
  
After assuring herself that Bree was _actually_ asleep, Tavora stood up from her seat on the couch and pulled her jeans up higher- as they were attempting to slip down, below her hips and allow her underwear to make an appearance. Tavora doesn't _do_ sagging. It's _gross._  
  
Chase snickered at Tavora, and said, "Follow me- I'll show you where he is."  
  
Tavora ducked her head and flushed- following Chase through the living room, past the kitchen, and down the basement steps. Chase stopped to input an access code in the door at the bottom of the steps.  
  
The door swung open with a satisfied _beep_ , and Chase walked through the door. Tavora halted in the doorway- her jaw dropping in awe as the door opened.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
The lab was beautiful. It was big, and probably _very_ expensive, and- well.. Tavora's eyes welled up a little.  
  
Chase looked back at her, his eyebrow raised- unimpressed. "You coming?" he asked.  
  
Tavora nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
  
She followed Chase further into the lab, weaving between touchscreen table tops and an office area. Chase stopped in front of a small alcove, and motioned with his hand.  
  
"I'll be upstairs if you need me." he said quietly.  
  
Tavora nodded.  
  
Chase walked away, and headed upstairs. Tavora watched his retreating back heading through the lab equipment.  
  
" _So._ " A voice said. Tavora jumped from the noise that had suddenly interrupted the pristine silence. "Are you going to _talk_ anytime soon, or are you just going to stand there and watch me like a creeper?"  
  
Tavora's face flushed. "I- I- Um, Mr. Davenport?"  
  
A sigh erupted from the man slouched over a desk. "Yes?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." Tavora said, "It's really important."  
  
Mr. Davenport whirred around in his spinny chair, leaned back, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I guess I can take a break for a while." he said thoughtfully. He looked at Tavora, and said. "Shoot."


	11. An Offer That I Could Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by **Musical_Poptart**.

Tavora shifted awkardy on her feet. It wasn't everyday that she had the full, undivided attention of an adult trained on her.

She coughed, and looked down at her socked feet.

"So, uh. You already know about my bionics." She said, the words coming out as a question.

Mr. Davenport nodded minutely.

"So you know that bionics have to be _implanted_ in people? And, nobody is born with them?" Tavora asked quietly, glancing up at him.

"Yes." Mr. Davenport said, "Where are you going with this?"

Tavora sighed, and grabbed a chair from the desk area. She sat down infront of Mr. Davenport, and stated, "I was almost dead when I was given my bionics. I don't know when I actually got them, but I did. And I was young."

She glanced around the lab.

"I didn't have all of this." She said, gesticulating with her hands. "My mom took me to a doctor - well, a guy _pretending_ to be a doctor - and he hooked me up on meds. They're what healed me up. They're what made me bionic." She looked back down to her clasped hands.

Mr. Davenport made a strangled noise from his seat on the spinny-chair. "What was the guy's name?" he asked.

Tavora's face scrunched up in thought. "Viktor Krane." she stated, and after a pause she added, "But he was definetly working with somebody! Some guy named David, or Douglas, or something like that."

Mr. Davenport looked disturbed at this information.  
She paused for a moment. "Either way, I wanted to tell you something."

"Go ahead, floor's open."

Tavora resisted the urge of rolling her eyes in favor of actually telling Mr. Davenport what she came to tell him. "So, I was just kicked off of Krane's team. Terminated."

Mr. Davenport frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Tavora rolled her eyes. " 'Cause I _failed_ my mission- that's why! I've _never_ failed a mission before!"

Mr. Davenport made a split-second decision. He didn't know why he did, but he made it, and it happened- so there.

"Well, would you consider joining our team?" he asked.

"Your team?" Tavora replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah- Adam, Bree, and Chase perform the task for the mission, Leo and I stay behind and guide them along." He responded mildly. "So?"

"I dunno. I'll have to think about it." Tavora said quietly.


	12. Decision Making At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by **LoveMahRainyDays**.

Tavora contemplated her choices for days.

Mr. Davenport had asked her if she had wanted to join the team, and she had answered with a blunt, "I dunno."

He didn't push the topic or anything, he just left it sitting out in the open- just in case Tavora had said yes.

Tavora headed back home from the Davenport's, still thinking on her options.  
  
  
She could always try blending in, try being normal. It's not like she has a cat-tail or anything weird like that- but fitting in has always been difficult- anywhere she goes, she feels like an outcast because she has bionics, and no one else does.  
  
Well, until now.  
  
She could go back to Krane, and see if he would consider taking her back on. It was a long shot, yes, considering that he said that he would kill her if she ever showed her face at his headquarters again.  
  
Okay, so maybe Krane wasn't such a good idea.  
  
But her last choice didn't seem so bad. Actually, it seemed amazing.  
  
Every day at school- Adam, Bree, and Chase all greeted her with a "Hey, Tavora!" Leo would just nod at her, earbuds firmly implanted into his ears.  
  
Everybody would head off towards their lockers; Leo and Bree near the Cafeteria, Adam near the Office, and Tavora and Chase down near the Gymnasium.  
  
Today was no different, except now, Tavora had made her decision.  
  
As she and Chase were heading down to their lockers, she said, "Chase, can you tell Mr. Davenport something for me?"  
  
Chase looked over at her, and gauged her emotions. He took one look into her blue eyes, that were normally an icy-sky blue color, but now looked as if they were trying to melt.  
"Sure, Tav. What's the message?" he said calmly.  
  
"Tell him that I said 'Yes'." Tavora said quietly, shoving her hands into her pockets.  
  
Chase's face contorted in confusion. " _'Yes?'_ " he repeated.  
  
Tavora nodded. "Yes, as in _'I accept'_."  
  
Chase looked down at his feet. "I don't- Why don't you just come over for dinner? You could tell him then.."  
  
Tavora's eyes widened. "I couldn't- that's intruding into your family time."  
  
"Psh, _please._ I get enough _'family time'_ at school." Chase said, with a roll of his eyes, "Besides, you'll get a home-cooked meal, and you'll get to tell Davenport your message in person!"  
  
"I dunno.." Tavora said, biting her lip in thought.  
  
"'C'mon, please?" Chase said, puppy-dog eyes ago.  
  
 _'Well, it's not like my mom really **cares.** '_ Tavora thought to herself.  
  
She grinned at Chase and said, "Sure, why not."  
  
Chase blinked, and then smiled. "Cool, you can ride home with us, if you want."  
  
Tavora waved him off. "Nah, I'll walk. It's cool."  
  
Chase raised an eyebrow doubtfully at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
The first warning bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes to get to their first hour, which was AP Calculus.  
  
They made it just in time for class, plopping down into their seats in the mid-back. Tavora and Chase already knew all of this, anyways. Usually they spent the hour doodling and passing notes, or starting the homework.  
  
Their teacher was an old lady, probably in her eighties, who didn't really care what you did in her class- as long as it wasn't illegal or immoral.  
  
So usually Tavora and Chase did their homework and talked quietly.  
Today, they made plans and did their homework together.


	13. Too Wierd To Live, Too Rare To Die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by **LoveMahRainyDays**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Panic! at the Disco's album, which has the same name.

"So, um. Tavora's gonna be joining us for dinner." Chase said, his voice permeating the tranquil silence that enveloped the car on the way home from school.

Mr. Davenport looked at Chase in the rear-view mirror, his eyebrow raised in an unimpressed fashion. "Oh?" he replied, "How come?"

Bree became interested in this conversation. She turned her iPod down, and listened in on the conversation. Today, atleast, Adam was in the front seat- so she had more 'wiggle room'.

"She said that you knew- and _'I accept'_ , or something like that." Chase responded, with a shrug. "I thought that if it was so important, she might as well tell you herself- that way I don't mess it up for her."

"Hmm.."

Bree pondered on this for a moment, and then dismissed her rambling thoughts for the sounds of Panic! At The Disco.

She was just three songs into _Too Weird To Live, To Rare To Die!_ when the car pulled into the driveway. as soon as it pulled to a halt, the teens made ther way out.

"Ugh, thank god! I have _tons_ of homework to do!" Chase grumbled, sliding out of the car as he attempted to carry his backpack- Which had three different textbooks encased in the fabric. He was amazed that the seam didn't tear.

"Need some help, Chasie?" Adam asked, both his own and Bree's backpacks slung over his shoulder.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "No." he said, petulantly. "I happen to be able to lift my own bag, _Adam._ I'm not a wimp."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged into the house, stopping only for a moment to punch in the security code at the front door.

Adam and Bree watched him go.

"Man," Bree started. "What got _his_ panties in a bunch?"

Adam shrugged and started towards the house- images of Chase in black panties filling his mind.

Damn emptiness, needing to be filled.

________________

The time before dinner passed by awkwardly and uneventfully.

Chase did his homework, and Adam tried to help make dinner- but he ended up breaking three plates in progress of setting the table. Bree was flitting back and forth, changing her clothes twelve different times, and fixing Chase's hair

When Tavora finally arrived, dinner was almost ready and Chase had just finished his homework. So now, after a dinner of rotissere chicken and white rice (courtesy of Tasha), Bree was curled up on the couch, her feet in Adam's lap as they all watched some old Western movie. Chase had nodded off at some point; his head now rested on Adam's shoulder. Adam had fallen asleep, too- and now Tavora was totally invested in braiding Bree's hair into cornrows.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tavora said. "Don't move, you'll ruin them."

Bree rolled her eyes, but didn't move.

Tavora opened the door to see someone who had been haunting her mind for a long time.


	14. Memories from a Past Life (or So It Seems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chater by **LoveMahRainyDays**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> School and work kinda made it so I couldn't update, but I promise I'll be on the ball now. I have a routine in place.
> 
> And I'm sorry this is so short!!! I'll post more later, I promise.

"Dad?"

Tavora said shocked, recognizing the man standing before her from the pictures of her mother and father's wedding.

Bree looked back from her seat on the couch. "Douglas?" she said. "I thought the conference wasn't over until Sunday."

The man waved a hand at her, and stepped past Tavora into the house. Tavora stood, frozen as if she saw a deer and didn't want to scare it away- but in all actuality she was the one who was freaking out on the inside.

Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Nah, we made alot more progress than expected- so the board meeting adjourned until next month."

"Oh." Bree replied. "Well, that's cool."

"Yeah it is."

Bree noticed Tavora in the background. "Tav, come finish these rows. And close the goddamn door; it's October and it's freezing outside!"

At Bree's voice, Tavora was broken out of her shock-trance, and she closed the door. She avoided eye-contact with this 'Douglas', and sat down on the couch to finish Bree's cornrows.

The man named Douglas headed down to the lab to talk to Mr. Davenport, leaving the teens to their own devices for the evening.


End file.
